sueño o realidad?
by jossy malfoy
Summary: desear algo con todo el corazon te lleva a soñar con ello todo el tiempo pero pueden dos personas desear los mismo....hghp...las coincidencias no existen pero dos corazones enamorados si


_Dios __mío no lo puedo creer de nuevo tengo pensamientos nada puros con el…pero es que es tan … hermoso...sus lindos ojos…esos labios…ese cabello dios todo en el es bello y mas en las practicas…antes para mi ese era un juego de barajaros pero ahora el quidditch es el mejor invento que merlín pudo haber hecho …dios si no termino este pergamino estaré muerta pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el si mi mente fuera mas débil ya estuviera lleno todo de su nombre con corazoncitos y todo _

La castaña no se dio cuenta en que momento fue que sus 2 amigos llegaron frente suyo ron estaba sentado frente a ella tronándole los dedos frente su cara pero ella no reaccionaba simplemente el mundo que le ofrecía ese chico….. claro en su mente era mejor que la realidad

Mientras que harry le daba la vuelta ala mesa y se sentaba al lado de ella

-her-mi-o-neeee- decía exasperado el pelirrojo moviendo frenéticamente la mano frente a su amiga

Pero todo intento era en vano simplemente estaba perdida ese chico la traia loca

-pero que demonios le pasa?- dijo ron molesto rindiéndose de atraer la atención de la castaña

Harry solo sonrió de lado tomo un libro y lo comenzó a leer

_Dios __mío sin tan solo pudiera un día besarlo solo eso pido un beso…pero después de eso …que pasaría?...nada volvería a ser lo mismo o seguimos igual o de plano me ignora mas de lo normal_

_Que hacer?...pero es que verlo todos los días es mucho martirio…merlín ayúdame!!!..._

_Ayyy no otra vez pienso en el...que nunca dejara de habitar en mi mente...cuanto te odio maldito seas mocoso en que momento me fui a enamorar de ti…somos muy diferentes creciste sin amor...aunque estuvieran siempre pendiente de ti el amor de tus padres nunca lo sentiste…me encantaría cuidarte y protegerte darte todo ese amor que necesitas que te impide perdonar y ser un hombre feliz...si por que ya eres un hombre un hombre perfecto del hombre que cualquier mujer estuviera enamorada…nada mas hay que mirar a todas las niñas de este colegio muriendo por ti..incluyendome…puedes tener a la que quieras pero……por que la elegiste a ella?...por que no a mí?...acaso no te atraigo…jaja si seguramente alguien va a querer ala sabelotodo, la sangresucia,la come libros, etc._

_Como me hubiera gustado ser yo tu primer beso…los primeros labios que besaras…la primera vez que estuvieras con una chica jaja vez como me tienes…no se por que pienso estas cosas __debería de estar haciendo los deberes no pensando en el…… debería de dejar de soñar despierta……un momento desde cuando ron esta aquí?... Eso quiere decir que…._

Hermione volteo la cara para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes que la veían y en cuanto sus ojos color ámbar se encontraron con los de su amigo ella sonrió

-tienen mucho tiempo esperando…bueno es que ron esta dormido...-dijo apenada la castaña

-aja-dijo en un tono muy especial el chico

Hermione se sonrojo al pensar que estaban prácticamente solos en la biblioteca ya que nadie más estaba en ella solo ellos tres

Así que se levanto con los libros en la mano y se encamino al pasillo de donde los había tomado mientras que harry la miraba atento a todos sus movimientos

Cuando ya no sintió la mirada de su amigo respiro tranquila y puso los libros en su lugar pero por alguna razón el corazón le latía mas de prisa

-cálmate hermione…es harry…cálmate!!- decía la chica con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en el corazón

Tan nerviosa estaba que no se dio cuenta que unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura y su espalda era pegada aun pecho

Hermione se asusto y trato de voltear para ver al chico que la había tomado por sorpresa pero ella conocía ese aroma era el

Que habita sus pensamientos

Cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar

-te tardas mucho- dijo la voz del chico

-es que...Yo…-

-shhhhh…solo bromeo oye en que pensabas hace un rato...o en quien?- dijo el chico con la voz ronca y depositando unos besos en el cuello de la castaña

Hermione se estremeció por el contacto de los labios del chico

-y...Yo…solo estaba pensando...en...en- dijo entrecortada

-aja- dijo de nuevo el joven apartando los cabellos que le impedían llegar al hombro de la chica

La castaña no aguanto más y dijo tristemente

-en ti….solo pienso en ti- agachando la cabeza y rompiendo el abrazo

El chico sonrió de lado y se acerco de nuevo a ella y dijo

-que coincidencia…no crees?...conozco a alguien que piensa en ti ...todo el tiempo- dijo poniéndose frente a hermione

La castaña alzo la mirada sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas apunto de caer

-si quien?-pregunto

El joven la miro y la tomo de la barbilla y fue acercando su boca….. la suya y ya estando a unos pocos centímetros dijo quedamente

-yo- y la distancia que los separaba desapareció hermione estaba recibiendo su primer beso ..Puede que no como ella lo había soñado pero si con la persona que lo había soñado…..

-hey por que demonios no me despertaste harry?-dijo el pelirrojo que acaba de despertar

Harry despertó sobresaltado por el grito de su amigo mientras que hermione tenia una cara de felicidad que no se aguantaba

-hey hermione tu tmb te dormiste?...que verguenzaa!!dijo burlón el chico pero hermione no reacciono ese sueño había parecido tan real

Hermione se sonrojo y harry sonrió tímidamente

-saben?- dijo ron inclinándose sobre su silla y cruzando los brazos –soñé muy raro…no me lo van a creer pero soñé que ustedes se besaban…jajaja….que loco sueño no?- dijo divertido el pelirrojo

Hermione y harry se miraron

-si!!!- dijeron los 2 nerviosos

Eso había sido no?... un loco sueño…nunca paso o si?


End file.
